It has previously been proposed to control fuel supply to an internal combustion engine when gear change is to be initiated. This, of course, is done by an experienced driver almost automatically. It is more difficult to simulate driver reaction and action upon gear change by automatic means. For example, French Pat. No. 1 398 895 (=German DE-AS No. 14 55 872) discloses use of an additional throttle in the induction pipe of an Otto-type automotive internal combustion engine and to control such a throttle in dependence on the synchronization state of a transmission. U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,224, to which German Disclosure Document DE-OS No. 2 046 381 corresponds shows an arrangement to control fuel supply in dependence on the switching state of a step transmission in which a fuel supply control element is commanded to operate in dependence on the filling state or hydraulic pressure state of switching clutches or brake bands of an automatic transmission. These arrangements both have the disadvantage that control of the mixture of fuel and air is comparatively complex and, additionally, mechanical feedback to the position of the accelerator pedal is noticed by the operator, which is disagreeable to the operator and interferes with proper and effective control of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,738, to which British Pat. No. 1,466,867 corresponds discloses an arrangement to control an electronic fuel injection system in which the fuel injection pump receives a control signal not only dependent on operating parameters of the engine, such as engine speed, throttle position, throughput of a fuel pressure pump and the like, but additionally a gear change control signal. This arrangement introduces complexity into an electronic system, which is disadvantageous and may introduce sources of error or malfunction.